Digimon Origin
by digianimeotakujk76
Summary: This is my Digimon fanfiction. It is based on the story told by Gennai, in which he told the digidestined that there were humans in the Digital World before them. In my story, I show the adventures of the very first digidestined just 8 years before the others in Japan. Mine takes place in New York City, America. Please enjoy this series!
1. Episode 1: The Start of Begginnings

Digimon Origin: Episode 1

written Aug. 16, 2014

Episode 1: "The Start Of Beginnings"

•[Tree-house Hideout, NYC]•

"Aargh... where am I?" The young girl questioned aloud. She glanced around surveying the area with her emerald green eyes.

"You're exactly where you were an hour ago, asleep in the hideout." Said a voice from behind the shadows. The young girl then spoke, "Oh, thanks Mikemon I'm really tired."

The 13 year old girl's name was Emily "Emma" Thompson. She was wearing her usual attire a basic blue t-shirt, common blue jeans, and a small digivice clipped to her pocket. Her long, wavy brown hair was down to her waist. She is a ninth grade student at the public school of Abraham Lincoln High School (ALHS), along with two of her other friends.

"You need to learn to sleep at night, sometimes I worry about you." Said her catlike digimon partner. "I know I just have a lot on my mind right now and I—" said Emma, but Mikemon interrupted "—I know Emma, but you can't fall back on your schoolwork, or your parents could ground you and you wouldn't be able to see our friends." The teenager replied, "I know I just get distracted."

"Well let's just go home, or your parents will start to worry." The digimon partner told her. "Yeah... okay." She replied quietly.

* * *

•[Thompson Residence]•

"C'mon hurry before she sees you." The young girl whispered. "Fine, but you should distract her." She then suggested. "Oh fine, Mikemon I'll distract her."

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Said Emma as behind her back she motioned her friend to hurry up. "Oh, hi sweetie. I'm working on supper and your father will be home in a few minutes, go work on your homework." Her mother responded. "Alright, Mom." Noticing her partner had already snuck past.

She started on her algebra assignment, while her partner decided to take a catnap on her bed. She also worked on an essay for Mr. Kempshi, her history teacher, about why she has had detention twice in the past month. After she was done scowling at how annoying she found her teacher, she started to work on her Japanese homework. Japanese is not required nor even offered at her school, but she wants to go to Japan sometime in the future. So, in order to do this she is taking online classes for it on the side of regular school. In about 35 minutes she completed, and as putting her books away she heard the front door open. "Hello, honey. Where's Emma?" Her mother replied, "Oh she's in her room doing her studies as usual."

Emma went into the living room, "Hey, Dad you still up for basketball tomorrow?" He then responded, "Yep and you're going down!" She quickly shot back, "No way, old man you couldn't beat me in a million years!" He then said, "Well okay. You'd better sit down and start eating if you're done with your studies." She responded as taking her seat, "No worries, I completed a few minutes before you even got here." The family ate a meal of spaghetti and meatballs, mashed potatoes, and green beans. When Emma finished eating her third helping of everything she asked if she could call it a night. Her father jokingly responded, "Well sure. It'll take you extra time to digest all of that."

* * *

•[ALHS Basketball Court]•

"Uuuugh I've gotta be able to make this shot if I'm gonna beat Emma in our game tomorrow." A young dark haired boy scowled. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine you're a very good player, Connor." A doglike digimon spoke up. "Oh, Psychemon you startled me and I just want to prove to her I'm tough she thinks I'm weak." He sadly remarked. "Oh no she doesn't she's just competitive you know that." His friend replied. "Maybe you're right we should just head home." Connor responded.

Connor Johnson was his name and he was best friends with Emma. He normally wore a plain white t-shirt with a gray stripe down both sides and black shorts with his digivice clipped to his tan belt. He also has short dark hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was also 13 years of age. He aswell was a student at ALHS. He was in almost all the same classes as Emma, since they were in the same grade.

* * *

•[Johnson Household]•

The next morning Connor woke up to Psychemon poking him with his horn. "Hey, Psychemon cut that out." He mumbled slowly waking up. "Oh good you're awake hurry up you don't want to be late for school." His partner said. Connor looked at his clock and yelled, "Oh crap I'm gonna get detention again!"

Connor got ready rapidly and ran out the door with his friend beside him. He met up with also late Emma running beside him. "Oh look little miss perfect is late!" He mocked. "Oh can it, I bet I'll beat you there!" She said competitively as she kept on faster. "No way I'll win for sure!" He said as he quickened his pace.

They both arrived at the same time. And both Psychemon and Mikemon went to the hideout.

* * *

•[Mr. Kempshi's Classroom, ALHS]•

Emma normally sat next to Connor during 1st period History, but today neither of them were attending. Instead they were writing a long history essay in detention for tardiness.

They returned to Kempshi's room to retrieve their books, after the period was over. As they were leaving for their next class there was a loud crashing noise. They raced out to see what it was. They found themselves on the basketball court alongside their two partners, who had just arrived.

It turned out to be 4 Mushroomon who had somehow wandered into the human world. Both Emma and Connor shared a look. Neither of them had actually fought in a battle against other digimon. Gennai once had warned them that they might have bad or confused digimon wander into the human world. He said to kill them because digimon actually never die, their data is simply reconfigured in a digiegg and they are reborn in the digital world. They then, sent both their digimon to attack. Psychemon ran straight towards two that were in front of him.

Psychemon leaped forward, "Striped Horn Attack!" and hit the two hard with his horn knocking them to the ground. Mikemon got distracted by his sudden fighting and let herself get hit by both of the others' "Mushroom Mash!" attack. She was a bit taken back then got angry and fought back.

"Nikukyū Punch!" Yelled Mikemon as she lunged forward and jabbed her enemies, which went flying backwards towards the other two Mushroomon.

Then Mikemon signaled Psychemon to finish them all off. "Colored Sparkle!" He screamed as he shocked all four. Then right before all of their eyes the digimon broke up into bits of data and floated back to the digital world. The digidestined and their digimon's gazes followed the data into the sky, they looked bewildered because it was their first time seeing such a thing. However after it disappeared, Emma snapped out of it.

"Way to go, Mikemon!" Emma hollered in excitement. "You did great, Psychemon!" Connor celebrated. "Awe thanks." Both digimon stated.

Later that day...

* * *

•[ALHS Basketball Court]•

Emma was wearing a navy blue jersey with the numbers "02" printed in white on the back. Also on the back was her last name resting just above her lucky number. On the front was nothing but on her heart there was the letter "C" for captain in bright blue. For bottoms she was wearing black shorts with the bright blue color in stripes going down each side. Connor was in a dark green jersey with the numbers "07" printed in white on the back along with his last name just above it. On the front he had nothing, besides the lime green "C" for captain on his chest. For bottoms he was wearing the same generic shorts as Emma, but black with lime green stripes down each side.

"See ya on the court Con'." Exclaimed Emma, with a hint of competitiveness. "Yeah good luck." Connor stated back. Emma then nodded at her father who was the coach of Connor's team.

The game started and with a lot of effort, the teams were at a tie. The two friends eyed each other then waited for the whistle. Meanwhile, their digimon silently watched from a tree next to the bleachers.

As the whistle blew both friends ran towards the ball. In the end sadly for Connor, Emma's team won with their sweaty team captain Emma hoisted on the teams shoulders in victory.

Then, Emma and Connor asked their parents if they could go out for awhile. Since it was the weekend, the parents allowed it. Both of them rushed to their treehouse hideout, where their partners were waiting to congratulate them. Connor was a bit bummed at first, but Emma quickly took care of that by making tons of jokes. Later the most important part of her sympathies took place, when they were in private Emma actually hugged him and told him that he put up a good fight and that they will have a rematch soon. That was the real thing that cheered him up so they had a little after party. They had a lot of fun, but in the back of their heads they were worried about the appearance of random digimon in the human world. And even though they both hate to admit it, they are going to have to talk about it soon.

To be continued...


	2. Episode 2: That's When It Began

Digimon Origin: Episode 2

written Aug. 17, 2014

Episode 2: "That's When It Began"

•[ALHS Basketball Court]•

Connor and Emma were having a friendly game on this fine afternoon. "Hey watch it, that's a foul!" Connor yelled at his friend. "Pssh, you wish!" Emma smirked as she hollered back.

"Hey you two, come to the hideout it's urgent!" Hollered a small flying digimon. "We'd better head out." Said Connor. "Yeah all right, but later we're having a rematch!" Emma quickly spoke as she started off running with Connor alongside.

* * *

•[Treehouse Hideout, NYC]•

"You don't know why I called you here, but this is important." Said a younger child to the two of them. "Hey where are the others, David?" Emma questioned the young boy. The blond boy answered, "They were too busy to come."

His name is David Henderson and he is 9 years old. Has shaggy blond hair and cocoa brown eyes. As he goes to a private school called Trinity School, which is why his usual attire consists of a white undershirt with a black blazer and khakis. Also with his digivice clipped to his black belt.

David's digimon partner is a small purple flying mammal digimon called Tsukaimon.

"Now to begin this meeting—" David started, but was cut off by Connor, "—Hold up, what's this meeting about?" The child replied,"Do you remember when we all became digidestined?"...

* * *

•[Flashback]•

"Emma, c'mon let's go, my mom will hate if we miss supper!" Connor hollered to his friend. "Okay, what is your mom making for dinner?" She responded from her bedroom. Both of her parents were away on business, and she had been staying with Connor and his mom.

Suddenly a strange light appeared out of her computer, and she yelled to Connor,"Hey, get in here for a second!" The boy responded as he came running, "Oh okay, woah what's that?" She answered in shock,"I-I don't know."

Then 2 small devices popped out of the computer and landed in the children's hands. A strange hologram popped out of the digivices. The young man spoke, "Hello I am Gennai, you are one of the chosen ones called the digidestined. You must protect both the human and the digital world from evil. After this transmission, you will receive a digimon partner as your companion. Oh, and this device is called a digivice. Besides you there are 4 other digidestined, who are also seeing this message right now. You will have to fight digimon who wander into the human world. I-I h-have t-to g-go n-now, remember the fate of both worlds lie in your hands!"

The light faded, but suddenly 2 big flashes appeared and a large, colorful egg fell on each of them. "Woah, was he for reals with that stuff?" Connor asked. "He must have been. These eggs must be our partners, I bet they'll hatch soon!" Emma responded happily. "I bet mine will hatch first!" Connor shot back. "No way, mine will!" She exclaimed.

•[End Flashback]•

* * *

"Yeah, it was a year ago." Connor remarked. "But I still don't understand, what's this about?" Asked Emma. "Okay, I think we need to find a way to get to the digital world, there have been too many digimon appearing." He stated, "Also I believe Gennai would want us to and I haven't heard from him in a while." The young girl added, "Yeah okay, but how do we get there?"

"Maybe through the computer, like how we digimon got here?" Said a new voice. "Oh hey, Blackagumon, do you think that'll work?" Asked Tsukaimon. "Maybe, but I'm not sure though." He responded. "Oh, Max is on his way." He added.

Blackagumon's partner's name is Maxwell "Max" Robertson. That day he was wearing his jersey, but his outfit is generally green basketball shorts with an orange stripe going down one side and a red t-shirt with a yellow X on each of the short sleeves. And not to mention the sunglasses propped up in his tan hair. He also has silver eyes. And everyday he has his digivice clipped to his backpack that the 15 year old hardly ever takes off unless there is a soccer game.

"I totally crushed that soccer game!" A young tan haired boy yelled. "Whatcha guys talkin' 'bout anyways?" He then added looking at his black overgrown lizard partner.

David stated, "We are discussing how to get to the digital world." The silver eyed boy added stoked, "Awe man, that'll be awesome!"

"Yes, yes we just need a—" stated the brown eyed boy, but was cut off by the sound of all of 4 digivices. "—There's a digimon nearby, let's go guys!" Yelled Emma as she took off down the street.

* * *

•[Central Park, NYC]•

"Huh, they both look just like Mikemon?" Said Emma. "Can you get data on them?" Asked Max. "Yep!" Emma quickly whipped out her bright, blue-striped digivice. "They're a variation of my Mikemon, Blackgatomon. They are a virus, champion-level digimon. Some of their attacks are… Lightning Paw, Lightning Kick, and Cat's Eyes." Emma responded.

"Lightning Paw!" The Blackgatomon struck quickly without warning, knocking down Psychemon and Blackagumon. "Mikemon get her!" Emma screamed.

"Neko Claw!" Mikemon shouted as she kept forward. Her attack missed by a thin hair as the evil one leapt to the side. "Stay still!" Mikemon yelled in frustration, swiping her claws at the dodging opponent. "Why would I willingly lose!" The evil cat tauntingly called back. "Lightning Paw!" The Blackgatomon then hit Mikemon right in her stomach. "That does it!" Mikemon screamed before she started making an 'X' shape as she used Neko Claw on her opponent. She brutally scratched the Blackgatomon.

"Tsukaimon, you too!" David yelled at his partner.

"Bad Message!" Tsukaimon screamed as he started to yell insults at the other Blackgatomon. It looked like a black and purple cloud hovering over the black cat. You could hear eerie screams and see the cat fling her arms about as if trying to scratch something. Obviously she lost whatever battle was going on. The Blackgatomon fell to the ground in horror next to the other injured cat. It was as if she didn't know anything that was going on around her. Everyone thought the battle was just about over. Emma was about to have Mikemon finish them off, when suddenly a light came around them. It was as if they were digivolving and combining together, everyone was mesmerized. No one realized that Blackagumon had stood up, they were all too captivated to see.

"Spitfire!" Blackagumon hollered as he shot fire from his mouth and finished off the two digivolving Blackgatomon. Their data floated back to the digital world. Everyone slowly turned to look at Blackagumon. Connor was starting to holler at him. Connor said they could have discovered a new type of digivolution. Before he could yell too much, Emma came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now's not the time, Psychemon could use some aid." Connor turned to see that his partner had taken most of the blast that was inflicted upon him and Blackagumon. Connor went over to the dog digimon who was currently unconscious, picked him up, and started off to home without a word.

"Well it's getting late we should all head home, see ya guys." Emma quietly said as she and Mikemon ran off after Connor.

"Yeah bye." The other 2 said as they started walking off in other directions.

"Hey Con', you all right?" Emma slowly spoke as she walked behind Connor. He didn't turn, it didn't seem like he even blinked. He did speak though, "I'm fine… I have to help Psychemon." He spoke silently as if he was the one unconscious. She sighed and took a small first aid kit out of her pocket. He stopped with his eyes wide in surprise. "I always have these just in case, his injuries aren't major and he only got knocked out. Clean up his wounds, put a bandaid on them, and he'll be fine. Oh yeah. And let him rest." She handed over the supplies and Connor instantly tended to Psychemon. He smiled when he was done. He gave as best of a hug as he could, while holding Psychemon, to Emma. Then, they continued walking in silence.

* * *

•[Thompson Residence]•

"Hey Mikemon, you still up?" The tired girl whispered.

"Yeah." Emma shifted in bed so that she could face the cat digimon.

"Are we ready for that world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our whole team, do you think that _we're_ ready to go to that place?"

"I'm sure that we'll deal with it and learn to live there. It'll all be just fine, you'll see."

"Let me rephrase this. Do you want to go back to your home, the digital world?"

"Kind of. I'm just afraid, I don't want to see it beat up and in a mess."

"I understand, kind of."

"You know I've actually never seen that world, none of us digimon have. We were all born here with you guys."

"So, we better make some good memories there and make sure we all have a good memory of our first time in the digital world. Good night, tomorrow's a planning day."

"Good night, Emma." The kitty digimon quietly said then yawned.

To be continued...


	3. Episode 3: Let The Journey Commence

Digimon Origin: Episode 3

written Aug. 18, 2014

Episode 3: "Let The Journey Commence"

•[Coopers Apartment]•

"Awe Mom! You know I don't want to go!" Argued a small girl. "You are going and that's final! You know this is important to your brother!" The girl's mother yelled back. "Fine, but I'm wearing a pretty purple ball gown!" The small child shouted angrily as she ran into her bedroom.

"Hey it's okay." A voice said from inside her closet. "Yeah, at least you'll be wearing a dress." Stated another. "You two can come out now." The girl said before the two digimon came waddling out.

"Phew, it was getting hot in there." Said a blue penguin-like digimon. "I know, it was so wonderful too bad we came out." Said the red penguin-like digimon.

"Haha, you two sure do have different opinions." Said the red-headed girl.

The 10 year old girl's name is Samantha "Sam" Coopers. She has red hair and big hazel eyes. She was dressed in her average clothes a bright purple shirt with a pink heart on the front, and a light lavender skirt. Her short red hair was back in a braid, and her digivice was clipped to her pink jacket she never takes off.

She has twin penguin digimon Penguinmon and Muchomon. Whom of which are complete opposites.

"Hey we should meet the others." The two digimon said in unison. "Okay, I haven't seen them in days. Mom I'm going to the park!" She hollered as she snuck her friends past. "Oh okay, but be back at eight!" Her mom yelled as her daughter closed the door.

* * *

•[Treehouse Hideout, NYC]•

"Excuse me, hey guys." The excited girl spoke.

"Oh hey. Sit down we're having a meeting." Said David.

"Oh alright, what are we talking about? Accessories?!"

"No way princess, we are discussing a way to get to the digital world." Rudely stated an irritated Emma.

"Why would we go there? They probably don't have malls."

"It's our duty to do what's right." Said an also annoyed Mikemon.

"Fine, how are we getting there?"

"We think through a computer would be best." The quiet Tsukaimon said.

"Exactly, we just need a plan!" Said David raising his voice with happiness.

"Okay, I can help with whatever you need." Said a mysterious, yet familiar voice.

"Huh, Gennai!" Said all 11 voices at once.

"Yes, yes it's me I'm on your laptop screen David. Simply look down."

"Oh hi, Gennai. Do you think that there is some kind of portal you could open?" Curiously asked David.

"As a matter of fact yes, since the two worlds are linked. And time moves much slower on Earth, a week here is a minute there. So don't worry about when you get back."

"Fascinating! So can we go right now? Oh wait, how do we get back once there?"

"Always seeking wisdom I see. Well I will have to tell you after you arrive."

"Oh a cliffhanger."

"Yes, in a way. I'm emailing you instructions for what to do once you arrive."

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Asked Tsukaimon.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Said Connor.

"Okay, Gennai, open the gate."

"Alright there you go." And with Gennai saying that a bright light appeared out of the laptop, "Hold up your digivices and you and your partner will be transported."

All the children and digimon gathered around. And the children held up the digivices, then were sucked in.

* * *

•[Primary Village, File Island]•

"Where are we?" Asked a puzzled Max.

"We are in DigiWorld, of course!" Replied his dinosaur friend.

"Okay so here's what Gennai says to do," David said with a hint of excitement in his voice, "Hello children, I see you have arrived. Now you must search for the hidden crests. You must ask Elecmon for your tags. He is at Primary Village with you. Oh, and that's where you are Primary Village the village of beginning. The crests are scattered around File Island, where you are now. You must find them they are a key to a further digivolution. That is all I can tell you for now, farewell digidestined." Read the blond boy aloud, trying to talk like Gennai.

"What the heck are tags!" Emma angrily questioned.

"Are you humans? Are you the digidestined?" Asked a small rookie level mammal digimon.

"Yes we are. Are you Elecmon?" Connor asked the red and blue digimon.

"Well then one minute, I'll go get the tags." Said the electric digimon as he hopped away to a small hut. He rummaged around for a bit, then found a small box. He hopped back over, "Here you are 5 tags, one for each. Good luck on your journey."

"Thanks!" The children yelled as they ran off with their new tags around their necks.

* * *

•[Miharashi Mountain, File Island]•

"Woah, that's a strange looking mountain!" Exclaimed Sam looking at the wavy mountain.

"Yeah that's Mount Miharashi." Mikemon stated.

"Look there's a weird stone wall here!" Emma yelled as her and her partner had wandered off. As she said this the group came running.

"Yeah it's got a symbol on it too." Observed a curious Mikemon.

Right after Mikemon said this Emma's tag began to glow an aqua color, and lifted itself towards the stone. The stone in turn started to glow the same color and shrink, whilst coming towards Emma and her tag.

When the light vanished everyone gathered around Emma. Not noticing the path made when it went into the tag.

"I wonder what the symbol stands for?" Connor questioned aloud.

"I can tell you Gennai installed this in my laptop," David said as he started to type away, "it will scan our crests and tell us what they mean. Man, Gennai never gives us a full straight answer."

"So, what does it mean David?!" Mikemon started to raise her voice.

"Hold on, there okay her's means Confidence." David quickly said as he was being rushed.

"Awesome, but I don't think I'm a—woah when did that get there?" Emma asked puzzled by the stone pathway.

"Let's find out where it leads!" Yelled Max as he and Blackagumon ran into it.

The rest of the group ran after them. They could have only ran a few feet and were already at the foot of Miharashi Mountain. As they emerged, they noticed a cabin.

They decided to go in.

"Hello! Anybody home?!" Penguinmon called out as they entered. "Okay! Well we are going to stay then!" Muchomon added not waiting a second after Penguinmon finished.

Instantly Sam ran towards a large bathing room. "Oh goodie, I hope they have warm purple robes!"

"Hold on, what if it's not safe!" David said chasing after her.

"No, don't go over there!" Emma hollered as she followed. David entered, not realizing Sam was taking a shower.

"Oh, sorry Sam." David said.

"Aaahh, what are you doing get out!" She screamed as he was already running out.

"I did warn you." Emma said as she closed the door behind him.

"Well let's go find some food." Tsukaimon said.

"Yeah let's eat!" Everyone else exclaimed.

Emma raced Connor to the kitchen, while Max took Blackagumon hunting outdoors. Tsukaimon and David went to fetch water, while Psychemon and Mikemon chased after their partners.

To be continued...


	4. Episode 4: Have Confidence

Digimon Origin: Episode 4

written Aug. 18, 2014

Episode 4: "Have Confidence"

•[Miharashi Mountain, File Island]•

After they had pampered themselves and slept in comfy beds, they decided they had to go.

They headed off towards the Unwavering Forest, but suddenly a large digimon jumped at them from inside a cave.

"Howling Buster!" He screamed as he aimed his attack at Emma, who was pushed out of the way by Connor.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked grabbing his bloody arm, that he had landed on. "Yeah, but are you?" She asked back. "I'll be fine." He responded.

"Aaahh!" Sam was screaming as she went running away with her two digimon.

David was hiding, Tsukaimon standing guard, and typing away at his laptop, "Huh, he's a champion-level, fiery beast, mammal digimon! Lynxmon and his attacks are Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claws!" He yelled as he informed his friends, who had all taken cover.

Lynxmon was making his way towards Emma and Connor.

"Connor, you can do it. Please, Mikemon is too weak to fight. I believe in you." Emma said as she cuddled Mikemon, trying to let Mikemon rest from her injuries.

"Psychemon!" Connor screamed as his digivice started to glow.

"What's this power?!" Psychemon asked, "It's making me stronger!"

"PSYCHEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BLACKGARURUMON!"

There was a bright light and at first no one could see. But when they could, they saw a giant black wolf digimon in front of them circling Lynxmon. They bared their teeth while growling at one another. Lynxmon kept lunging inward, but was met by a glare from BlackGarurumon and backed down. Finally, Lynxmon gained courage and used his Howling Buster attack on BlackGarurumon. This knocked BlackGarurumon back a bit, but definitely not out of the match. This only made BlackGarurumon angrier, made him realize that Lynxmon could harm all of his friends.

Suddenly BlackGarurumon pounced at Lynxmon, "Freeze Fang!" He yelped, his foe started to freeze. Once he realized that his enemy could no longer fight back, he decided to end the battle quickly.

BlackGarurumon jumped back, "Howling Blaster!" He yelled before he breathed out a large fiery blue fame. The flame engulfed the enemy and the battle was already just about won.

That flame finished off the frozen Lynxmon, who turned into a digiegg and floated back to primary village.

BlackGarurumon started to glow, as he de-digivolved back to Psychemon.

"That was a close one thanks, Psychemon!" Connor told his friend happily as he ran towards him.

"Awe," Psychemon started to blush, "well don't get all mushy on me."

The whole team began to laugh as the 2 friends hugged.

"Do you guys want to keep forward?" Blackagumon asked pointing at the Unwavering Forest, and breaking the silence.

"Well we can't exactly turn back. So let's do it." His partner said.

The digidestined started to all head off into the forest not knowing what to expect.

* * *

•[Unwavering Forest, File Island]•

"Ugh! My feet hurt and I don't want to go any farther!" The youngest girl pouted, as she plopped down to the ground.

"Pardon me Sam, but I think we should keep forward." David politely suggested.

"He's right!" Her 2 partners said eyeing each other in frustration, as they do not like to speak in unison.

"Oh fine, but I don't like this, it's too dark in this forest." She upsettingly remarked.

"That's because it's night." Stated Emma.

"We should all get some rest." Mikemon said looking around, "There that'll be perfect she said."

"But that's just a tree." Said Max.

"No it's a hiding tree, you can walk right into it and stay in there." Replied Mikemon proudly, because of her knowledge.

"Well let's go." Said Emma.

They all took off and hopped inside. They made themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

•[Overdell, File Island]•

"This is taking too long! I want to annihilate them!" A dark figure whined.

"LadyDevimon, would you like us to help?" A group of Blackgatomon asked.

"Sure go and weaken them for me!" She screamed as she started to laugh a scary laugh.

* * *

•[Unwavering Forest, File Island]•

"Max, what are you doing out here?" Blackagumon whispered as he exited the tree cautiously.

"I just couldn't get to sleep." Max replied, "I thought I'd just stand guard a bit."

Blackagumon saw 4 Blackgatomon coming right towards them, "That's good, because here are some Nightmare Soldiers now! Go warn the others, I'll hold them off."

"Alright." Max said as he hurried inside, "Everyone wake up, we're in trouble! Get up, quick!"

Everyone ran outside to see Blackagumon surrounded and getting beat up bad.

"Lightning Paw!" One yelled, punching him in the face.

"Lightning Kick!" Yelled three others as they hurt him, kicking him in the sides and the stomach.

"No, Blackagumon! We can win!" Cried Max as he saw his friend fall to the ground. His digivice began to glow brightly.

"BLACKAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BLACKGREYMON!"

The bright light was sliced through by BlackGreymon. Who was ready to attack.

"Lightning Paw!" But the attack did nothing. He just kept racing forward, to the Blackgatomon who were running away. They scattered into two groups.

"Flame Breath!" BlackGreymon yelled before he barbecued those guys back to digieggs. Then, turned his head and did the same to the others. The children watched as the four eggs floated away. Into the dark, where they can be reborn.

BlackGreymon glowed as he shrunk and de-digivolved back to Blackagumon.

"Phew. That's hard work." He noted.

"You were awesome!" Max hollered.

"Awe, shucks." Blackagumon blushed.

* * *

•[Overdell, File Island]•

"No those little brats won! Well they won't be happy for long! Once I get through with them, they won't smile ever again!" LadyDevimon chuckled in anger and rage.

To be continued...


End file.
